His Next Chapter
by Agent Emanon
Summary: Years have gone and things have changed. But just how have things changed? Set in the 'Next' Universe.


**His Next Chapter**

_(70 Years Ago)_

The sun shined brightly over Washington D.C. People are driving to work, mothers are walking their children to school and others are sitting inside café shops enjoying their coffee and having conversations with each other.

Inside one particular café shop, three people are sitting at one of the table, talking to one another.

The first is a man who appears to be in his fifties with graying hair around his temples. "It's good to have you back in D.C. Mattie."

"You said that already Dad," Matthew McGee said to him. The years have been good to the 28 years old man, who was once a scared five years old boy who didn't want to go to Kindergarten. He's older, taller, faster, smarter and stronger.

"But it's worth repeating," Ziva McGee said. The former Mossad agent/assassin has aged as well; a few visible wrinkles around her brown eyes. A couple of gray strands in her hair. "Moving back from Baltimore must have been tough; was it Matthew?"

He shook his head," Not really. I didn't have much stuff to pack away, so it didn't take so much time."

"Well if you needed any help, you know you could have called us," Tim said to his son, "and you still can. We will help you with whatever you need, whenever you need it."

"I know dad. Thanks," Matthew said. He always found a small comfort in knowing his parents are always there not just for him, but for his sister and each other as well.

They sat there in comfortable silence before Ziva spoke again, "I hope you don't mind me asking Matthew, but why exactly-"

"Did I move back?" Matthew finished his mom's question. "Baltimore was nice and all, but I felt like I needed a change."

"It had to have been a big decision to move back here," Ziva said.

"It was one of the many important decisions I made," Matthew said. "It was almost as big as joining the Navy or joining the Baltimore Police department. Have you ever felt like that? Like you needed a change?"

"Your mother and I know what you must being through Mattie," Tim said.

"Don't call me Mattie," Matthew said to his dad.

"But I always call you Mattie," Tim said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Ziva asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that," Matthew said, "It's just 'Mattie' makes me sound like I'm in pre-school."

"So what should we call you?" Ziva asked.

"The name I've been going by since Junior High _Ima_; Matt," He said.

"If that's what you want, then we'll respect your wishes…Matt," Tim said to him.

Matt thanks his _Abba_, "That's what I want. I think we had this conversation back when I was in the 7th grade."

"I remember that," Ziva said.

"Thank you both. It makes me happy to know that you don't see me as a little kid," Matt said.

The barista came to their table carrying a tray," Here's your apple juice and your chocolate chip muffin," She said as she placed his order on the table.

"Thank you," Matt said with a smile towards the young blonde barista.

"You're welcome," she said to Matt, flashing a bigger smile, "and if you need anything else, please let me know."

Matt continued to smile as the barista walked back to her counter. He looked back to his parents, a look of disbelief on their faces. "What?"

"You were just flirting with that young woman," Ziva said, "In front of your parents."

"I wasn't flirting mom, I was just being friendly," Matt said.

"Yeah Ziva It's rude not to be friendly," Tim said with a small laugh.

Ziva hits her husband playfully on his shoulder. The three McGees laughed. "Let me ask you something Mattie – I mean Matt," Tim corrected himself, "How can you not want us to call you by a little kids' name, but you still eat like one?"

"Dad, you know I don't drink coffee," Matt said, "and the only time I drink tea is when I had a stressful day or when I am sick."

"That explains the apple juice, but what about the chocolate chip muffin?" Tim asked.

"I just like chocolate chip muffins," Matt said as he picked off a piece and ate it. Tim and Ziva laughed.

Matt took a sip of his apple juice, "Let's talk about something else; How are two doing?"

Tim took another gulp of his coffee, "Everything's been good. I was assigned a Liaison Agent from England."

"Really? Who is it?" Matt asked his dad.

"Her name is Susan York. She's an agent with MI5," Tim said.

"How does she feel working in the U.S. and for an Irishman?" Matt asked with a smile.

"She hasn't shown any hostility," Tim answered, "If she has, then she's covering it up with that accent of hers."

Matt drinks his juice, "How about you mom? How is your new…_(ahem)_…department handling their jobs?"

Ziva took a sip of her tea before answering her son, "We are…doing okay. I can't complain," She slowly stirs her tea, "Did you hear about Tali?"

Matt knew his mother wanted to change the subject, so he went along with it, "What trouble did my baby sister get into this time?"

Ziva let out a small laugh, "She and Michael have already begun their internship at George Washington University Hospital."

"That's great news," Matt said. "What about Emily? How is she doing at Waverley?"

She's working her ass off," Tim said, "She's really trying to get ahead in all of her classes; she really wants to get into the FBI Academy."

"Has Uncle Tony gotten over the fact that his little girl wants to join 'The Enemy'?" Matt asked with a laugh at the end.

"He still hoping that Emily will change her mind before she graduates," Ziva said, "He doesn't want to see her working under somebody he pissed off at the FBI."

Tim, Ziva and Matt took another gulp of their drinks. "Speaking of Uncle Tony; how is he?" Matt asked.

"He's doing okay," Tim nodded his head, "He and his team are in the middle of a cold case."

"And Aunt Abby?"

"She is…okay," Ziva said.

"Uh-oh, what's wrong?" Matt asked knowing fully when his mother can't cover something up when it involver her old team.

"Abby is training a new forensic scientist from Texas," Ziva said.

"So, what's the problem?" Matt asked.

"The problem is that this young lady is Abby's complete opposite," Tim said. "Abby says she's all bubblegum, unicorns and sunshine. She loves wearing pink and has a cutesy way of answering the phone."

"That doesn't seem like a big problem," Matt said. "Aunt Abby has always been tolerate of anybody who-"

"The new girl turned off Abby's stereo as they were working," Tim said.

"Oh boy, that was not a smart thing to do," Matt said. "Is the new girl still around?"

Tim chuckled, "Yes, she still around. Abby just doesn't know how to get through to her."

"How about Gibbs and Ducky?" Matt said.

"After Ducky's last small seizure," Tim said; the three McGees sat silently for a few seconds, "Gibbs volunteered to watch after him more."

"I'm really thankful Ducky is still with us," Matt said.

"We are all thankful he is still with us," Ziva said before drinking her tea again.

"Now Matt, let us ask you something," Tim asked.

"Sure, what do you want to ask me?" Matt said.

"How is everything going with Homicide?" Ziva asked.

"Well as you know, today is my first day with the D.C. Metro Police," Matt said, "but, it's the same thing as back in Baltimore; solve the crime and catch the killer. They already partnered me to one of their detectives."

" Already? Who with?" Tim asked.

"Her name is-"

'_Beep, Beep. Beep,'_

Matt was interrupted when his cell phone went off. He looked at the screen of his phone, "I have to get going." He picked up his leather jacket he hung behind his chair.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked as she and Tim got out of their seats.

"Just got a message; 10-47," Matt said. They left the café shop and walked over to where Matt parked his car.

"What is a '10-47'?" Ziva asked.

Matt finished in his pocket for his car keys, "It's code for murder; they seem to be calling me in."

"You didn't even make it to the precinct yet," Tim said.

"They must know it's my first day or else they wouldn't have bother," Matt said pulling his keys out of his pocket and opened the driver side door.

"Okay then," Ziva said. She cleaned Matt's face with a napkin, "Please be careful, don't get yourself hurt and don't do anything unnecessary."

Matt pulled his face away, "Mom please, you're embarrassing me in public. This is Kindergarten all over again."

"Come on Ziva; Matt is a grown man, you can't baby him forever," Tim said to his wife.

"I know, but I can't help it. I just want him to be safe," She said.

Matt got into his car and started the engine. He rolled down the window, "Everything will be fine. I'll call you two tonight, I promise."

"Then we will wait for your call," Tim said. "Oh, before I forget, Gibbs is planning a family dinner this Sunday with all of us. Do you think you can make it?"

"I'll be there," Matt said as he put on his seat belt.

"Wait," Ziva said, "You never told us your new partner's name?"

Matt turned back to his parents, "Her name is Rizzoli, Detective Jane Rizzoli." He pulled his car out, "Have a nice day."

Tim and Ziva watched as their son drove off to the crime scene he was called to. Tim placed his arm around his wife, "He's going to be fine," Tim reassured Ziva.

She looks back to her husband of nearly 30 years, "I know." She reached up and places a kiss on his lips, "Matthew isn't the only one that needs to go to work today."

_FIN_

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it faithful readers; the continuation of the 'Next' Universe. From this point on the following stories will have in the summary 'H.N.C' His Next Chapter instead of 'Next'. Don't worry it's the same storyline. Think of it as book one. 'Grandma Ziva' was the introduction and this is the first chapter. This is the story of Matthew McGee and his life as a Homicide detective for Washington D.C.

How many are interested in the crossover I planned? This has been in my head for a long time. I want to see how far I can expand this universe. This is my gift for you on my birthday (Yay me). I want to know what you all think about this. So leave a review.

In the next story, let's see how Matt McGee fits in with Rizzoli and the others.

I'm so sorry for the lateness for this story; I have other stories in my head that I had to write down that have nothing to do with the 'Next' Universe.


End file.
